MegaMan Battle Network Memories
by bluedarkyugi
Summary: When Empress is split from Roll and suffering from Amnesia, is Sarah right to trust her, or will she turn on them at the first chance she gets?
1. Prologue

MegaMan Battle Network – Memories

Prologue

We were attempting to leave the network after an attack by her. Due to our fight the system was unstable and likely to crash at any moment. We were quietly trying to leave the system when she attacked again.

"Look out!" yelled Sarah.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion, Scyler held out her hand at me and yelled, "DarkSoul Beam!"

The beam struck and I felt Empress try to emerge, I think it was Empress but it may not have been, she felt different somehow. Sarah dived into the beam and absorbed most of the attack before she could fully emerge.

"Ah well," said Scyler shrugging, "I may win after all." She logged out the network and I turned to Sarah but a flash of pink in the corner of my eye made me turn and see Empress who was probably as confused as me. We stared at each other until part of the net collapsed on top of us.


	2. Memories

MegaMan Battle Network – Memories

Chapter 1 – Memories

WBuilder: Since when did my Prologues start making sense. It will be explained later anyway.

* * *

I shook my head and tried to stand up, finding my legs trapped I looked over too my side to see a pink navi lying there. 

"Empress," said the pink navi, "We have to get out of here."

I looked behind me to see if anyone was there, there wasn't. I was confused, my name wasn't Empress, it was…

It was then I realized I'd forgotten my name, everything else seemed unimportant, I'd lost my name, my identity, I was nobody.

"Empress," said the pink navi getting annoyed, "Are you listening to me?"

I tried to sort through what I knew, I was a netnavi, I existed inside cyberspace, navis were AIs designed to help humans in this age, my purpose was…

I couldn't remember, past basics I knew nothing. There was one thing I needed to know first though. I turned to the pink navi.

"Are you talking to me?" I asked.

"Of course I am," replied the pink navi (she was defiantly annoyed now), "Who else is there?"

It was then we heard the other voices.

"Roll, where are you?" cried the voices.

"Over here!" cried the pink navi, I heard sounds of movement the debris over the pink navi was moved by a red ape like navi.

"GutsMan save Roll," said the navi, I assumed it didn't use it's brain much for thinking. It pulled the pink navi out of the debris.

"Help!" I cried.

A black and gold navi had a look through the hole that the ape had created and looked straight at me.

"Oh my," said the navi pulling its head out, "It appears Miss. Empress is stuck too, we should help her."

"GutsMan no like Empress," I heard the ape's voice say, "Empress bad navi."

"GutsMan," said the pink navis voice, "I think she has amnesia, she doesn't even know she's Empress anymore."

"Amnesia?" said the ape, GutsMan I realized by now.

"Don't confuse him with big words," said another male voice, "Even if he knew what it meant, he'd probably forget anyway."

All the navis laughed, GutsMan started after, I think he just laughed for the sake of it, I identified at least one other female, but I thought her voice echoed a bit. I didn't find the joke very funny.

"Look," I said, "Are you going to help me, or make fun of me?"

"We'll help," said the male who cracked the joke, "GutsMan will get you out."

GutsMan muttered as he did it, but the debris was quickly shifted. When I was pulled out I saw the strangest group of navis I thought I'd ever see.


	3. Introductions

MegaMan Battle Network – Memories

Chapter 2 – Introductions

I looked around and saw 7 netnavis. The red ape GutsMan, the pink armoured Roll, the black and gold navi, a blue and gold navi, 2 identical black and purple navis and a red navi with a long ponytail. Roll was clinging to the blue and gold navi and one of the black navis was too close to the red navi for the red navis comfort.

The other black navi stepped forward.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"A little woozy, but I'm ok," I replied, "Who exactly are you lot?"

"Oh yeah," said the navi, "The amnesia, I'm Sarah, I assume you've figured out who GutsMan and Roll are, the blue one who Roll won't let go is my brother MegaMan." MegaMan gave a small wave.

"Cute," I said.

"Taken," said Sarah indicating Roll, "The gold one is Glide."

"Please to make your acquaintance," said Glide.

"Don't you already know me?" I asked.

"Although I have fought alongside Roll in Empress Style," said Glide, "I have not actually met you yourself."

"Carrying on," said Sarah, "That's my netnavi Scyler." She indicated the other black and purple navi.

"Your netnavi?" I asked.

"Long story," said Sarah, "I'll explain later. The red navi trying to look cool is ProtoMan." ProtoMan gave a small nod.

"Another cute one," I said.

"Don't try," said Sarah, "Even though ProtoMan can't stand Scyler, she gets jealous really quickly and you don't want to be on the wrong side of her."

"Ok," I said.

"Right," said Sarah, "Pair up and get out."

Roll and MegaMan paired up as well as Glide and GutsMan, Scyler looked as though she wanted to pair up with a horrified ProtoMan but Sarah ordered her to pair with me and she reluctantly complied. It may have been me, but I think a relieved look passed over ProtoMan's face for an instant.

As I walked with Scyler I tried asking her about myself.

"Do you know who I am?" I asked.

"Uh huh," said Scyler more interested in the businesslike pair of Sarah and ProtoMan in front, "I think she prefers him over Chaud but won't admit it."

"Who's Chaud?" I asked.

"Proto's NetOp," said Scyler.

That left more questions than it answered but I decided not to press on Scyler's nerve too much concerning ProtoMan, I resumed my earlier line of questioning.

"So who am I?" I asked.

"Your all Roll's evil intentions personified and given form," said Scyler, "You were first released in the first N1 and quickly thrown back, Sarah handed your power to Roll about a year later and accidentally sped up a side effect of the original transformation nearly replacing Roll with you, with MegaMan's help Roll beat you back and you agreed to lend your power to Roll, you reached the semi final in the second N1 but the match was cancelled because the stadium was destroyed."

That also left more questions than it answered but we had left the system and were about to met the NetOps, there was a brief argument about who's PET I was going to before Roll grabbed me and logged the two of us out into her PET.

I landed in the PET with Roll and looked around.

"Roll," I said, "What is it with you and pink?"

"I like pink," said Roll, "What about it?"

"Nothing," I said, "So when do I met your NetOp?"

"In a minute," said Roll, "Sarah's explaining the situation too them, then their going to decide what to do with you."

I listened nervously to some of the comments, the two girls accepted Sarah's word at face value, two of the three boys had broken to Sarah as well but the last was proving a difficult one to crack. Eventually Sarah reached an agreement with him that if he spotted me trying to delete one of the navis I'd just met, then he could try and delete me.

"Ok then Mayl," said Sarah, "Put your PET on the table if you don't mind."

The PET moved and the next thing I knew we were on the table with a load of heads looking in at us, what surprised me was that there were three girls and not two. One of the girls had shoulder length brown hair, the second had red hair that framed her face, the third was younger than everyone else there and had ginger hair in pigtails.

The three boys were different too, GutsMan's NetOp, (I could tell he was GutsMan's because GutsMan was the kind of navi someone that big would have) had a strip of brown hair running down the middle of his head but was otherwise bald, the second wore a blue bandana with a navi symbol on, he had chocolate brown hair and eyes as well, the third was standing behind the rest and wore a red coat and had his hands in his pockets, he had black hair with a white stripe round the sides and the back of his head.

"Hi again," said the brown haired girl. I had recognized the voice but refused to believe my ears, "Told you it was a long story didn't I?"

It was too much and I think and I passed out for the second time that day.


	4. Kindness

MegaMan Battle Network – Memories

Chapter 3 – Kindness

When I recovered I found Sarah sitting next to me.

"Don't you have school or something?" said a voice snidely, it took me a couple of seconds for me to realise the voice was mine.

Sarah raised her eyebrows.

"Watch that mouth of yours," she said, "Dex would find that sufficient reason to delete you."

"Sorry," I said, "I didn't mean to say that like that, but it is a bit confusing for me."

"I understand," said Sarah, "When Dad first suggested the idea to me I nearly fainted too, now it's just another day for us when I jack in and out of computers."

"Why are you like that anyway?" I asked.

As Sarah explained her past with her sister and her battle against Wily's programming, I felt a pang of envy, and a sense of irony, Sarah was a person who wanted to forget her past, she tried to act every day like it had never happened, and alls I wanted to do was remember mine.

"Roll and Mayl will be glad your awake anyway," said Sarah, "They've both been worried sick, if not for you but for themselves."

"Why?" I asked.

"You are, or were, a part of Roll," said Sarah, "During the second N1 Grand Prix, we managed to separate you and Roll but at a cost, if either of you were deleted, the other would be too. We reintegrated you into Roll, but when you were separated we were all worried about that cost again, we were unsure if deleting you would delete Roll too."

"Why did I collapse?" I asked.

"Two reasons," said Sarah, "First, your shock at seeing my human body, second, your loss of a connection to a PET cost you a lot of energy."

"I was connected to a PET?" I said.

"Your body still believed you were connected to Mayl's PET," said Sarah, "It began using energy that you couldn't replace without a PET on our journey back."

"I don't feel a connection," I said, "Is that normal?"

"You aren't connected anymore," said Sarah, "You always were a strong one, not many navis have lost the connection to a PET and survived when they were programmed to survive connected to one."

"I'm free," I said, "How am I supposed to find my memories without anyone to help me?"

"I'm not sure that's a good idea yet," said Sarah, "Going to find your memories may be a bad idea so soon."

"Why?" I said.

"Because," said Sarah, "You may not like what you find for starters, the other reason is that you can't fight yet. Don't worry about that second one though, that will be fixed as soon as you feel ready."

"I'm ready now," I said pulling myself out of the energy restoration program I had been lying in, "But how can you train me?"

"Oh don't worry," said Sarah, "I'm quite an expert with your moves." She walked a little distance away from me and turned around, as she turned she changed until she was an exact replica of me.

"First things first," said Sarah, "Using your whip…"

She retrained me in my old fighting style for nearly a day, I noticed flaws in the way she moved and began to take advantage of them, modifying my style to take advantage I pulled in quite a few good moves that landed a few heavy blows on Sarah.

"Well," said Sarah as the training finished and she began nursing her wounds, "I was considering making a support program for you, but I see you don't need it anymore than I would."

Suddenly there was a flash of light as Roll landed in the system.

"Perfect timing," said Sarah, "Can you train Empress to use her healing abilities for me? I'd do it myself but she's learning her own style instead of her old one and she landed some pretty heavy blows."

Roll smiled as she came over and showed me how to use what little of her healing power lay in me to restore wounds on other navis, although I couldn't heal the larger wounds on Sarah, I healed up some of the smaller ones that Roll showed me.

"Ok then," said Sarah, "I'll ask Mayl to leave a training program on for you, if you could just practice for a week, I'd do some more but Miss Mari will be mad if I miss much more school on your sake."

"Miss school?" I asked Roll after Sarah left the system.

"She attends the same school as Lan and Mayl," said Roll, "In fact she's in the same class."

"What did she mean miss much more school?" I said.

"She was pretty worried," said Roll, "She stayed by your side for nearly a week and transferred what energy she could after you cut your connection."

"Why?" I asked.

"Scyler's her sister," said Roll, "After Scyler was deleted, the only thing that kept enough of her alive to be resurrected, was the thought of deleting Sarah. Sarah would never admit it, but she feels responsible for what happened to us."


	5. Wanderer

MegaMan Battle Network – Memories

Chapter 4 – Wanderer

I trained for nearly a week without seeing or hearing from Sarah, Roll said that she was busy with Yai catching up on the work she'd missed so I didn't worry about her. A week later before Mayl for school, Roll gave me a message from Sarah, after Roll left I read the message.

"Empress," said the message, "Me and Mayl think this would be a good time for you to go onto the net by yourself, I realise I can't force you to go if you don't want to but enclosed in the message is 500Z. If you do go please try and stay out of trouble, I've also enclosed in the message details to contact me, Lan or Mayl as well as a SciLab security pass. The pass is low level but should be able to get you through to my Dad's computer. If you get lost or confused then head to SciLab and he should help you out. If you need immediate help then attempt to contact me, Lan or Mayl.

"P.s. I've also enclosed a map with the message, be back by 4.30 if you can for more training. Lan is MegaMan's op."

As I read the message I realised the burden that Sarah had put on me with her trust, if I betrayed it now then she may delete me. That was my first thought, my second was where do I go to find out who I am?

I headed to SciLab and got hold of some lists of registered navis, I looked under Mayl Sakuri first remembering that Sarah had mentioned I had been connected to her PET, the only navi she had ever registered was Roll. I searched through the records for my own name next but that proved fruitless too.

In the computers of a newspaper office I got hold of some images of me but they came with absurd reports about how I'd attempted to harm MegaMan and was controlled by something called the WWW. It was my most detailed lead of the day but I didn't want to follow it up, if Scyler was right then I didn't want to know.

I wandered around net city visiting shops to see if I could get something for Mayl or Sarah. After getting something to recover what energy I had wasted I looked and realised that most of my money had gone. With it not been an immediate problem I decided to take the opportunity to visit Sarah's Dad.

Sarah's Dad was pretty high up in SciLab I'd found out during the newspaper reports I'd filed through, wondering how I'd get up to him I presented the pass Sarah had given me to the security program. It looked at the pass and me a few times then turned around and walked off down the corridor. I watched as it turned around and beckoned for me to follow it. I ran to it and was led to another program which escorted me to Dr. Hikari's computer.

As I arrived in the computer I realised the security guard had gone, there was a lone navi working on something, I walked up to it and said, "Hello."

The navi didn't jump as I had expected but turned around to face me.

"Hello Empress," said the navi, "I assume you're here to see Dr. Hikari."

"Yes please," I said.

"Hang on a moment," said the navi, "I'll just go to get him."

The navi warped out of the system before I could say anything, it returned a few moments later.

"Come with me," said the navi.

Grabbing the navis arm as it transported I went with it, we eventually landed in a PET.

"Hello Empress," said a voice, I turned to see a face I'd seen staring out of newspapers now staring at me, "Papa, could you go back to the project you were working on for me."

"Yes Dr. Hikari," said the navi going back to the computer were we'd just been.

"Don't mind him," said Dr. Hikari, "He works better than most of the navis here because he can't express emotion."

"Your not in the middle of a major project are you?" I said, "I can always come back later."

"Just a minor trifle," said Dr. Hikari, "It's not going to turn out as I planned anyway."

"What is it?" I asked.

"A support program similar to Rush," said Dr. Hikari, "Youhave met Rush?"

"Yeah," I said remembering the popup virus, it had bowled me over when Roll introduced me and I activated my sword to defend myself thinking he thought I was a threat when he licked me on the face, "I think he likes me."

"Well I originally planned for it to be an upgrade to Rush," said Dr. Hikari, "But it's becoming a new project entirely."

"What would it do?" I asked.

"Allow a navi to upgrade it's abilities by combining with it," said Dr. Hikari, "Not weapons but things like increased speed, and maybe even flight would be possible, want to take a look, it's nearly finished."

"Yeah," I said.

"Go over to the computer then," said Dr. Hikari.

"Umm," I said, "I can't, I have trouble warping like other navis, when I tried it leaving Mayl's, I ended up quite a bit away from where I wanted to be."

Dr. Hikari just burst out laughing. "No wonder you hitched a ride with Papa," he said, "You can't go anywhere but the immediate entry point from a PET, just go."

I warped out of the PET and ended up next to Papa.

"Dr. Hikari," said Papa ignoring me, "It's ready."

I looked down at the program on the table. It looked like a large blue and green mouse about the same size as Rush. It squeaked and scurried towards me. I jumped back a little before extending a shaking hand to touch it. As I began to stroke it, it moved closer and began to nudge me with it's nose. I picked it up and looked it over.

"What do you think?" said Dr. Hikari, "It can't summon viruses like Rush can, but it can combine with navis to increase their abilities, and provide transport as a netmobile."

"It's cute," I said, "What's it called?"

"Squeeze," said Dr. Hikari, "Like Rush she can appear nearly anywhere on the net."

"I like her," I said, "This would make Roll jealous."

"Can you take her to Sarah for me?" said Dr. Hikari, "I need her to test her."

"Can't I test her?" I asked.

"I'm afraid not," said Dr. Hikari, "As a security measure she can only ever fuse with one person, if she fused with you then Sarah couldn't fuse with her."

"I see," I said.

"If it goes well," said Dr. Hikari, "I may consider making you one, if you behave." He glanced at his watch. "You'd best go, it's nearly 4.30, I'll get Papa to take you both."

Papa grabbed me and transported us, we were halfway there when I realised I hadn't asked about getting more money, or how he knew about the deadline Sarah had set.


	6. Virus Overload

MegaMan Battle Network – Memories

Chapter 5 – Virus Overload

Papa guided me through the network to Mayl's pc, I clutched the support program Squeeze to my chest as Papa held my hand through the data streams. When we hit Mayl's pc, he let go of my hand and left. I looked around surprised and saw what he must have noticed. He may have been emotionless but that look on Sarah's face could have put fear into anyone.

"I would yell because you were late," said Sarah, "But I see that Dad kept you detained for a while. You can put Squeeze down now."

I could feel that Squeeze was a little nervous as I placed her down, she was barely ten minutes old and this sudden movement to a new place must have scared her to death. And when Rush appeared to investigate this new program, she virtually vanished and hid behind me.

When Rush realized that Squeeze wasn't a threat he tried to play chase with her, Squeeze on the other hand wanted to stay close to the only thing she knew as safe, namely me. Rush of course seeing this as a game, instantly started a good game of chase my new friend around Empress' legs. Squeeze on the other hand got quickly bored of the game and ended it with a quick nip on Rush's nose, which sent him running to behind Sarah.

"You done yet Rush," said Sarah, "If you are, then I need you for Empress' training."

"What are we covering today?" I asked.

"Last week you saw Roll's healing power," said Sarah, "You and Roll are complete opposites though, Roll specializes in healing and you specialize in Roll's other ability."

"And that is?" I asked getting impatient.

"Virus control," said Sarah, "Although in your case, it also extends to virus summoning."

"So how are we going to learn that?" I asked, "It may not be obvious but that won't be as easy to learn as basic netbattling."

"Rush," said Sarah, "Two MettaurEXs to attack Empress please."

Rush barked as two small green viruses wearing helmets and carrying pickaxes popped out of nowhere.

"Delete them," said Sarah.

The viruses began their attack instantly, as I rolled to avoid the attacks I saw Squeeze sit there and jumped back to save her, narrowly dodging the attacks.

"Breaker Barrage!" I yelled as I jumped up and launched a load of Heartbreakers at the two viruses, all of which connected. "Got them!" I yelled triumphantly.

"Oh really," said Sarah.

The smoke cleared and I saw the two Mettaur helmets on the floor, moments later the viruses jumped up and restarted their attack.

"What the?" I exclaimed.

"MettaurEXs have the ability to block all incoming attacks," said Sarah, "You have to think about this one."

"What to do, what to do?" I said as the answer hit me.

I cracked my whip at the two viruses who obediently stopped their attacks, I saw a chance for a little revenge at Sarah. "Attack Sarah!" I yelled.

The two viruses turned towards Sarah who suddenly smiled.

"I don't think you want to do that do you," said Sarah, her voice was now soft and syrupy. I saw the two viruses fall under the spell the voice had and nearly felt my resolve slipping, "I think you want to attack Empress don't you." I'll say this, that voice was so intoxicating, it took me all my mental strength to stop me from stabbing myself with my sword.

I snapped out of it as I saw the two viruses turn back to me and restart their attack.

"And I believe Empress doesn't want her mind taken over like the two viruses do you?" said Sarah, her voice back to normal, "Because that's what will happen if you do that again. And believe me, I could break your mind like a twig if I wanted to. Besides, I said delete them, not me."

I winced at Sarah's warning and thought again, this time I took control of the viruses and ordered them to delete each other. Moments later, all as was left was some junk data on the floor.

"Well done," said Sarah nodding.

"How do I summon viruses then?" I asked.

"Concentrate on the virus type you want to summon," said Sarah, "It shouldn't take long."

I concentrated on summoning something simple, another MettaurEX, I was concentrating so hard I jumped back in shock as it appeared in front of me. I saw the virus raise it's pickaxe to attack as a black blur flashed in front of me and Sarah stood holding her DarkSword.

"So long as you don't break your concentration," said Sarah, "Any virus you summon will automatically be under your control."

"Just a little shock, that's all," I said, "I didn't expect it to work."

"With practice," said Sarah, "You'll be summoning virus armies in moments."

"Armies?" I said, "I don't think so, I'll keep it safe and small."

"Your decision," said Sarah as a loud beeping noise suddenly came as if from nowhere.

"Scyler," said Sarah, "Patch it through to Mayl's computer."

"Already done," said Scyler, "It's from Famous."

"Sarah," said a male voice, "You there."

"Yes," said Sarah, "Just finished a training session with Empress."

"Empress is there," said the voice again.

"Yes," said Sarah, "Why?"

"Because," said the voice, "She's just been spotted on a rampage in net city."

"Scyler," said Sarah in hiss.

"I'm temporarily granting you a battlechip licence," said the voice as a file appeared in front of Sarah, "You've used one before so I won't explain it to you, but don't lose it."

"Right," said Sarah grabbing the file, she turned to me and looked me in the eye, "Do you still want to find out your past?" she said.

I nodded and Sarah nodded too.

"Come on then," she said, "And bring Squeeze too, I have a feeling we'll need all the help we can get."


	7. Meet the Family

MegaMan Battle Network – Memories

Chapter 6 – Meet the Family

We arrived in Net City's main square to see a pink navi looking exactly like me generally blasting anything that moved, anything that didn't and anything she hadn't blasted. Oh yeah, ProtoMan and MegaMan were their too and nearly died of shock when they saw me.

"No wonder she seemed so strong," said ProtoMan, "Its 1.0 isn't it?"

"Yup," said Sarah, "Number one on the most wanted navis list." She stepped forward and fired a shot in the navis direction.

The navi turned and looked at me and Sarah.

"I'll think I'll drop this disguise then," she said, "It's pretty useless when you deliver what I wanted all along into my lap."

She closed her eyes and her transformed, her face looked like Sarah's, but her armour resembled me and Roll more than Sarah, it was smooth and black, the only part of her armour that resembled Sarah more than me was her helmet, and her hair was jet black unlike Sarah's muddy brown.

"You're under arrest for various crimes against the Net and humanity Scyler," said Sarah, "You can come quietly or I will be forced to use reasonable force to stop you."

"Reasonable force," said Scyler, "If I remember correctly, priority number one is protection of civilian navis."

"Proto, MegaMan," said Sarah, "Crowd control."

ProtoMan and MegaMan looked frustrated but began to clear the crowds from the streets. They moved quickly, ProtoMan's Sword and MegaMan's MegaBuster were perfect incentives for moving. A few minutes later they contacted Sarah to say they were done.

"Right then," said Sarah, "DarkVulcan activate!"

Sarah's arm moved into the DarkVulcan, I made sure Sarah was between me and Scyler whilst it fired.

"Pathetic," said Scyler activating her DarkAura, "You know what I want, and that I'll leave the city alone when I get it."

"Why do you want Empress?" said Sarah.

"Don't you get it yet?" said Scyler, "Roll and Empress splitting was no accident, no, it was planned.

"The DarkSoul Beam brings out the worst in people, in Roll's case, that would be Empress, now in order to bring out the very worst it must split Light and Dark, so for a split instant we have both the Dark side and the Light side co – existing, if the beam is split then, one becomes two."

Sarah's face was set with frustration as she listened. "Of course," she muttered, a faint hint of a smile emerged, Scyler wasn't looking properly, too caught up in her monologues effect on me.

"Now Empress," said Scyler, "Come join me, your great creator and Mistress."

"No," I cried.

"What?" said Scyler taken aback by this turn of events.

"I don't remember you being my Mistress," I yelled, "I may not remember much, but even if you were, I know where my loyalties lie!"

"Where?" hissed Scyler.

"With Sarah," I said, "Did you even know I had amnesia? Did you sit by my side for a week making sure I was strong enough to survive? Did you retrain me to fight? Would you have trusted me enough to let me out on the net on my own?"

Scyler didn't say a word, instead she bore down on me with a DarkSword and struck out and as I moved aside to dodge I saw her real target.

"Squeeee," went Squeeze as Scyler drove the DarkSword through her.

"There goes one of your loyalties," said Scyler as she pulled the blade from the barely conscious Squeeze, "How would you like the rest to go?"

"How dare you hurt Squeeze," I said, "I was all she trusted. How dare you hurt her!"

I activated my blade and charged forward, Scyler jumped back and started to speak in the same tone Sarah had used to control the Mettaurs.

"You don't want to hurt me do you?" she said, it felt like I was thinking them rather than her saying them, "You only owe loyalty to one person, me."

I felt the words begin to take control, I knew I couldn't hold on to my own thoughts much longer, with my last free thought I flung my sword at Scyler, as hard as I could.

I was finding it hard to think now, the only voice I could understand was the voice of my Mistress Scyler, the other insignificant navis were speaking but I couldn't understand the words, all's I could hear was my Mistress screaming in pain.

Wait a moment, my Mistress, no way, I'd never call anyone that. Scyler's screams had brought me round moments before I had lost my mind to her completely. "You," she hissed at me, my sword stuck in her stomach, "You will pay."

"Empress," said Sarah to me, "Squeeze won't hold on much longer."

I ran over to the blue and silver mouse and looked her over.

"It's too big for me," I said looking at the deep gash in Squeeze, "Can you get Roll here quickly?" I said.

"She's coming," said Sarah, "But there's not enough time."

I brushed tears from my eyes as I thought of the program dying here and now, not even a day old.

"Empress," said Sarah, "She can live under one condition."

"What's that?" I asked desperate to save her.

"You have to combine with her," said Sarah, "It's the only way."


	8. Fusion

MegaMan Battle Network – Memories

Chapter 7 – Fusion

_WBuilder: The plot isn't perfect for this but in reality it is just to tie up what would be lose ends later._

"Me," I said shocked, "But I can't, your dad would kill me."

"He'll kill me more readily if he found out I let her die without her been tested," said Sarah.

"But why me?" I said, "He wanted you to test her."

"She needs to have a bond of trust with the navi," said Sarah, "So far, the only navi to earn that trust is the first navi it ever saw. You."

I thought it over, I didn't want to upset Dr. Hikari but…

"How do I do it?" I asked.

"Just touch her and tell her to activate the combination mode," said Sarah.

"Touch her?" I said

"Normally she'd come to you after you gave the order," said Sarah, "But she's in no fit state to do that."

"I don't know," I said.

"Well make your mind up quick," said Sarah, "She isn't as down as we thought."

I looked behind me to see Scyler standing up, the look on her face made network behind her seem darker than the rest. Scratch that, she was absorbing Net City!

"Now or never!" said Sarah activating her DarkSword.

"We can buy you the little time you need," said MegaMan raising his MegaBuster.

"Don't waste it," said ProtoMan, is ProtoBlade in hand.

The three attacked Scyler, all three made good use of BattleChips, but I had a job to do.

I bent down and picked up Squeeze.

"Combine Squeeze!" I ordered.

"Squeeee," went Squeeze as she became pure data which flowed into me.

I felt myself changing, looking down after the transformation I found my plain pink armour had been replaced with blue armour and silver arm pads and knee pads.

Sarah looked over and saw the transformation, all three were wielding swords against Scyler. "Now!" yelled Sarah, the three jumped from Scyler leaving me a clean path towards her.

I ran forwards, everything else seemed to slow down as I shot towards Scyler, even ProtoMan, MegaMan and Sarah moved through the air in slow motion from Scyler, by the time she had noticed me, I held my blade to strike and she only just raised the DarkSword in time to block it.

We parried blows, my newly increased speed giving me an advantage allowing me to get in at least one in four blows, I was moving so fast she hadn't had time to raise her DarkAura yet.

I dived back to recover my breath but noticed that Scyler needed the moment to recover herself too. She looked at me before diving backwards from me and landing a good distance away.

"See how your speed helps you now," she said raising her arms, "Cataclysmic Canyon!"

The ground in Net City shook violently as a huge chasm opened separating us from Scyler, in the distance we heard navis screaming as they clutched the edge of the chasm.

"We'll organise rescue teams," said ProtoMan, "Sarah, Empress, you try and stop her."

"Right," said Sarah as MegaMan and ProtoMan set off in opposite directions, "Now how are we going to get across this?"

"I'm going like this," I said, Squeeze must have known what I meant as moments later, jetpack like wings appeared on my back.

"Impressive," said Sarah, "You mind if I use boring AirShoes?"

"Be my guest," I said as she downloaded the chip.

"Let's go," she said as we flew across the chasm to Scyler.

"Two on one," said Scyler as she activated a DarkSword, "Now that's barely fair."


	9. Victory?

MegaMan Battle Network – Memories

Chapter 8 – Victory?

As we reached Scyler she struck out with the DarkSword, hitting Sarah when I dodged the blow using my speed. Sarah didn't even flinch and replied with her own DarkSword, the two parried blows as I rushed in towards Scyler. At the last moment she stepped aside and sliced through one of the wings sending me spiralling towards Sarah.

As I spiralled out of control Sarah stood her ground, at the last moment she moved and grabbed my foot. After a brief struggle she settled me down to the ground where I asked Squeeze to get rid of the remaining wing which she obediently did, the small squeak she gave sounding the pain she must have felt when the wing was destroyed.

I looked at Scyler and saw only red, twice in less than ten minutes she had hurt Squeeze twice. I ran in so fast, my blades strength didn't matter, simply my momentum allowed it to slice the DarkSword and DarkAura easily.

I rained blow after blow on Scyler, my rage focusing each hit, transforming what should have been slight cuts to huge gashes in her armour, within minutes she was down on the floor, begging for her life.

I held my blade at Scyler's throat, ready to strike the final blow. I raised my sword to strike when I heard a buster click behind me.

I turned to see the one person holding a buster in my face I never thought would, Sarah, across the now narrowing chasm, ProtoMan and MegaMan pointed their weapons at me too.

"Why?" I asked Sarah.

"This mission was to capture her," said Sarah, "You delete her, we'll have to arrest you."

"Why not delete her?" I yelled, "She tries to kill you and you defend her life."

"It's not about her life," said ProtoMan as the gap closed, "It's about the difference between right and wrong."

"It's a waste of time us preaching don't delete navis without good reason," said MegaMan, "And then killing Scyler on a vendetta over a program less than a day old."

"It's to show we're not like her," said Sarah, "You delete her in cold blood and all's you'll do is prove Dex and GutsMan right."

I looked around and saw the navis Scyler had deleted in her rampage, all's that was left of most of them was lifeless shells.

I lowered my blade. "There's been enough death today," I extended my hand to help Scyler up.

"No! Empress!" yelled Sarah a moment to late as Scyler grabbed my hand and shoved her second clawed hand through my stomach.

As I stood there, paralyzed by whatever Scyler did to her victims, I saw the others move to attack Scyler who smiled and let go. As I fell back, Sarah and the others crowded around me examining the wound. But there was something else I was focused on.

Whilst Scyler had me, my old memories had flooded through me, I remembered it all, the first N1, my attempted capture of Roll's mind and body, the second N1, all of it, but the most important thing I remembered was that my memories hadn't been locked by accident. Someone had locked them on purpose. Someone who didn't want me to remember.

That someone, was me.


	10. Truth

MegaMan Battle Network – Memories

Chapter 9 – Truth

When I had first awoken in the debris, Roll was barely conscious, I had reached over and grabbed the poor things hand. I felt so differently for her, I was even repulsed by my own memories, I had wanted to distance myself from them as far as possible, to the point where I had deleted them myself.

But I did one thing before the change, one which surprised even me.

I awoke in Mayl's computer, Sarah and Roll were waiting, it took a few seconds for me to get my mind straight.

"You ok there Lore?" said Sarah, "It was a bit touch and go for a while there."

"How did you know that?" I asked, "I've only just found out myself."

"You've been talking in your sleep for the past five days," said Sarah, "'My name is Lore, my name is Lore,' all week long. You've driven me and Roll mad with it."

I focused and remembered a bit more.

"Squeeze!" I said, "Is she ok?"

"See for yourself," said Sarah moving to one side to reveal Squeeze.

"Squeee!" yelled Squeeze as she jumped at me.

"Easy girl," I said, "I'm not 100 percent yet."

"She's been worried sick," said Roll, "She hasn't eaten or slept all whilst you were unconscious."

I looked Squeeze over, she was ok, there was one difference though, I saw it and touched the symbol on my chest, there it was, perfectly replicated onto Squeeze.

"That means she's yours," said Sarah.

"What now?" I said.

"That's up to you Lore," said Sarah, "You can find an op, travel the net, just be yourself."

"Then can you answer me this," I said, "Why am I different?"

"I don't know for sure," said Sarah, "Maybe Scyler's timing was a second off, maybe the personality files got corrupted and replaced with Roll', or maybe, it's because somewhere along the line, you gained a heart." She was smiling now and so was Roll.

"I need time to think," I said.

_A few hours later, above Net City._

"It's beautiful, isn't it Squeeze," I said.

"Squee," said Squeeze in the way I had taken to mean yes.

We were flying above Net City, I had made my decision and wanted a last look before I left, I knew I'd be back, I just didn't know when.

"Great view isn't it?" Sarah's voice broke my concentration, I turned to see her sporting a giant pair of bat wings.

"I never knew you could fly," I said.

"There's a lot about me you don't know," said Sarah, "This is ShadeMan style."

"Roll styles better," I said.

"Can't fly," said Sarah, "So you're leaving then?"

I sighed, I had hoped to slip away quietly and avoid this.

"Yes," I finally said, "Where too, I don't know."

"Call me when you get there," she said flying off.

"Oh yeah!" I yelled, "She doesn't have to keep the promise!"

"She says she will," yelled Sarah back, "In order to remember the part of herself she'd lost."

"Then she'll need this," I yelled throwing some data to Sarah.

"What is it?" yelled Sarah.

"The data she needs to transform," I said.

We looked at each other and smiled.

"Hey," yelled Sarah, "One day I'll take you on properly."

"I'll look forward to it," I yelled to the black blur, "I'll look forward to it."


	11. Epilogue

MegaMan Battle Network – Memories

Epilogue

_22 years later ACDC High School_

"Hey Hub!" yelled the girl Jess from Hub's class, "Where's your Aunt Sarah? We kids are taking that league this term for sure."

"Look Jess," said Hub, "That's what you said last term when you challenged her and lost it."

"But I have a new navi now," said Jess.

"And that makes a difference because," said Hub.

"Please," said Jess, "Plus, she did use the funds to get that NetBattle computer for the school, and she reprogrammed it that well they're trying to get it for official competition."

"I suppose," said Hub tiredly, "She should be in the classroom now marking work."

The pair went to the classroom to see Sarah at her desk.

"Hi Mrs. Blaze," said Jess.

"No," said Sarah, "You're too easy to beat."

"Please," said Jess, "Pretty please."

"No," said Sarah.

"What's up?" said Jess' new navi, "Scared or something?"

The comment made Sarah raise her eyebrows. Hub had heard the voice but couldn't place it. Una did, and refused to believe her ears.

"That's big, coming from you," said Sarah, "You refereeing this one Hub." Sarah looked at the clock, "Call the principle," she said, "Leagues going to be over in ten minutes, so this is the deciding match."

Sarah and Jess walked out the door, Hub checked the scoreboard on the wall.

"Well," he said, "The teachers are so far behind they can't win."

"Deja vu," said Una.

"What's up?" said Hub.

"You said that last term before Aunt Sarah creamed Jess," said Una.

"Let's go," said Hub, "You're the referee for this match."

Hub somehow pushed his way to the netbattle computer in the gym, the entire school had turned out to see it, there were even bets going on in the audience although most of it was on the 2 to 1 odds for Sarah to win.

"You pair ready," said Hub as the two nodded.

"Ok then," said Hub, "Jack In, Una, Power Up!"

"Jack In," said the two competitors.

"Been a while," said Sarah as she landed.

"Too long," said Lore.

"When was it we last saw each other?" said Sarah.

"The Omega incident wasn't it?" said Lore.

"We never got round to our match there either," said Sarah.

"Let's settle it then," said Lore.

"Gladly," said Sarah.

"Three, two one FIGHT!" said Una.

Both fighters downloaded CyberSword chips, and the match begun with the two swords grating against each other in the centre of the arena, both competitors had the same determined look as even those hopefuls placing bets on Jess to win watched in amazement.

* * *

Next Fic:

MegaMan Battle Network - Faded Memories: When Sarah begins to recieve messages about a young girl from Gramps, Scyler suddenly ups her attacks, can Sarah fight off Scyler and discover the truth that Gramps is telling her.


End file.
